This invention relates to automatic resetting targets arranged in an upright position with all targets on the same vertical and horizontal plane. The targets drop when hit by a bullet or projectile and remain down until the reset target is also hit by a bullet or projectile. This would allow for constant shooting by the Shooter, and therefore would be challenging. Challenging the shooter's ability is one of the joys of target shooting. Targets that reset rapidly without swinging would result in faster shooting since the Shooter does not have to wait for the target to stop swinging. It is also desirable to be able to shoot safely at the target from different shooting positions, for example, Prone, Benchrest, and Kneeling. Targets that could be placed on a bench or close to the ground would make shooting from different positions easier. Simplicity in its operation and ease of manufacture would be very desirable. The shooting gallery should be stable enough to keep it from moving about when hit by a bullet or projectile and light enough for ease of carry. The operating mechanism must be protected from a damaging hit from a bullet or projectile.